Kingdom History 3
|gold = 2000 2000 2000 |exp = 1200 1200 1200 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Black Troops Bosses: Stage 1: Giant Black Army Knight Stages 2 & 3: Giant Black Army Soldier }} Part 1/4 Pirika [ Where are we? Phoena, do you know this place? ] Phoena [ This is the last stronghold. I have a feeling that is what we called it. ] Phoena [ I fought here with the other survivors. And then...then... How? ] ---- Past Phoena [ It will be difficult holding on any longer... ] Knight [ Phoena, do you really have no intention of escaping to somewhere safe? ] Past Phoena [ If I'm going to run, it's going to be with everyone. ] Past Phoena [ Something called an ark should be near. If only we could find it... ] Knight [ An ark to cross over to the closed off continent... It sounds almost like a legend. ] ---- Phoena [ An ark... Did I sail over on one? ] Pirika [ Phoena, you really are from the outside world! ] Yggdra [ This too is a shard of truth. Let's move time along some more. ] ---- [ We're under attack!! ] Past Phoena [ At a time like this when we're just about to start the ark... ] -- A dark aura surrounds the area and Eirenus appears -- Eirenus [ Naive little girl! ] Past Phoena [ Eirenus! Is that you!? ] Eirenus [ Your search for treasures is over. It's time to give up. ] Past Phoena [ To have come so far.. ] Eirenus [ The chronicle and its owner. Be a good girl and kneel before the king. ] Eirenus [ If you do, you will be welcomed as a demon. ] Past Phoena [ I won't give up the chronicle. ] Eirenus [ You resist. But what do I care? ] Eirenus [ No matter what, as long as I have the chronicle, I'll fulfil my duty. ] Eirenus [ I could kill you easily with just one hand. ] Past Phoena [ ... ] Knight [ Phoena is our last hope! We can't let you do this! ] Eirenus [ You are all so annoying! ] -- Eirenus gathers a dark fog an monsters appear from it -- Monster [ ...! ] ---- Pirika [ Monsters are coming! ] Phoena [ After this, I... What happens to me? ] Pirika [ Phoena, you have to concentrate on what's in front of you now! ] Phoena [ G-Got it! ] Part 2/4 Pirika [ This is bad. The monsters keep increasing. ] Phoena [ We get defeated by an overwhelming number of monsters...and then... ] Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ We aren't going to let you touch either Phoena! Everyone, protect Phoena! ] Part 3/4 Past Phoena [ No. Keep trying, everyone! ] Knight [ Phoena, even if it's only you, quickly...get the ark moving... Get away. ] Past Phoena [ But I can't leave you here... ] Knight [ Stupid... You're our last hope. Please. Survive and save the wor... ] -- Eirenus cuts him off and attacks the knight -- Knight [ Go, Phoena... ] -- The knights slumps down and lies motionless -- Eirenus [ Hmph, annoying to the very end. ] Past Phoena [ Ah... ] Eirenus [ All that's left now is you. Die or be consumed by darkness. It's your choice. ] Past Phoena [ There's still hope! ] Eirenus [ You plan to start the ark? Do you think I'd give you the time to do what you want? ] Past Phoena [ If I use the power of the chronicle, I can buy some time... ] Eirenus [ I won't let you use it. Fine. I'll kill you here. ] Eirenus [ I'll tear out your heart and everything else. I wonder how your insides look. ] Eirenus [ I'm sure it's all pretty. Heh heh. Shall I cut you up? ] Eirenus [ What love shrieks will I hear? Oh, my body just trembles at the thought. ] -- Eirenus grabs Phoena by her hand -- Past Phoena [ N-No... ] Eirenus [ A-ha! Such a beautiful voice. I'll make you wail so much. Let's enjoy this. ] Eirenus [ It doesn't look like there's anyone left to bother us. ] Eirenus [ I'll rip off your fingers, one by one. Followed by your teeth... ] Eirenus [ I'll scoop out your eyes. Oh, your eyes are so pretty. I'll be careful with those. ] Past Phoena [ S-Someone... Help-- ] -- Eirenus slides closer to Phoena with a menacing look -- Eirenus [ Come on. Let's play a game. ] -- An arrow suddenly flies toward Eirenus, she swipes it away and turns to face the attacker -- Black Knight [ ... ] Eirenus [ Who are you!? ] Black Knight [ Just call me the Black Knight. I will not let you do anything to this girl. ] Past Phoena [ The Black Knight...? ] Eirenus [ What is the meaning of this? Aren't you on my side? ] Black Knight [ I have no recollection of surrendering to you. ] Eirenus [ Darn it! Then I'll kill you first! ] Black Knight [ You are incapable of doing so. ] -- Eirenus and the Black Knight starts to attack one another -- Pirika [ That's the black knight from that one time, right? Why is he protecting Phoena? ] Phoena [ Yes, I was saved by him... But... ] Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ Hero, monsters just noticed us. ] Yggdra [ This page will end soon. Let us check the truth that lies beyond. ] Part 4/4 -- The Black Knight lands a heavy blow on Eirenus -- Eirenus [ Ungh... I withdraw! ] -- Eirenus retreats into her dark fog and vanishes -- Black Knight [ ... ] Past Phoena [ T-Thank you so much. Who are you...? ] Black Knight [ So you are still lacking... ] -- A whirring sound was heard and the ground begins to tremble -- Past Phoena [ The ark started? But I hadn't finished the control procedure yet... ] Black Knight [ ...You will find further despair in the next continent. ] -- The Black Knight dashes towards past Phoena, hitting her and rendering her unconscious -- Past Phoena [ Ah... ] Black Knight [ Arcane equipment controlled through lost sorcery. You called it an ark? ] Past Phoena [ ... ] Black Knight [ Can she make it to Yggdra...? ] ---- Pirika [ What's going on here? ] Pirika [ Just when we thought he'd saved Phoena, he shoved her into some weird apparatus. ] Yggdra [ This is as far as this record goes... Let us move to the next. ]